


My immortal

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kimono, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Pianse per tutto il tempo, Kei.Pianse mentre Yuya finiva di togliergli tutte le parti del kimono di dosso e mentre si spogliava a sua volta, pianse mentre lo toccava e lo baciava, e lo stringeva a sé, come a volerlo proteggere da qualche pericolo invisibile.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	My immortal

**_ ~ My Immortal ~ _ **

Yuya fissava stranito Kei, seduto sul divano del suo appartamento.

Era sera, il sole era quasi tramontato del tutto, e faceva parecchio caldo.

Non poté fare a meno di notare quanto il proprio abbigliamento – una canottiera e un paio di pantaloncini leggeri per stare in casa – stonasse invece con quello dell’amico.

Quando aveva suonato il campanello e lui era andato ad aprire, aveva impiegato qualche secondo prima di reagire alla presenza di Kei sulla soglia della porta, vestito con un kimono blu scuro.

Stava quasi per chiedergli come mai fosse vestito in quel modo, ma poi si era ricordato che giorno fosse e si era limitato a farlo entrare, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle e raggiungendolo in salotto, senza dire nemmeno una parola.

Kei fissava un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra.

La sua espressione era rigida, come una maschera di ghiaccio, e stava seduto così compostamente sull’orlo del divano che Yuya si domandava se non fosse prossimo alla fuga.

Non appena il più grande gli si fu seduto di fianco, Inoo si era voltato in sua direzione, e Takaki aveva notato qualcosa di anomalo nel suo sguardo, come della disperazione, come una richiesta d’aiuto che lui non sapeva come soddisfare.

Ma Kei era sempre stato bravo a chiedere direttamente quello che voleva, senza lasciare troppo spazio all’immaginazione.

Inclinò la testa in direzione di Yuya, posando la guancia contro il suo petto e protendendosi per baciargli lentamente il collo, gesto al quale l’altro si ritrasse, confuso.

Kei non si lasciò frenare; si mise in piedi, sempre senza dire una parola, e si diresse con passo strascicato verso la camera da letto, certo che poi Takaki l’avrebbe seguito.

E lo fece, in effetti, dopo meno di un minuto.

Trovò l’amico seduto al limitare del proprio letto, mentre accarezzava lentamente con una mano il lenzuolo di seta nera, con aria assorta.

Yuya si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e spingendolo a voltarsi.

“Perché sei qui, Kei?” gli domandò, piano.

Inoo scosse la testa, senza smettere di muovere la mano sulla seta, quasi come ne fosse affascinato, quasi come non riuscisse a smettere.

“Non volevo tornare a casa, oggi. Non c’è nessuno ad aspettarmi, e...” sospirò, voltandosi di nuovo dall’altra parte. “Non mi andava di rimanere da solo” concluse, facendo poi scivolare la mano sulla gamba di Yuya, accarezzandolo con a medesima delicatezza usata con la seta del lenzuolo.

Takaki comprese che cosa Kei volesse da lui, quella sera.

Lo comprese dalla desolazione nel suo sguardo, lo comprese da quella mano che sembrava essere una richiesta affinché lui facesse lo stesso, da quel kimono che portava indosso, una chiara dimostrazione di dove fosse stato prima di andare a casa sua.

Non voleva pensare Kei, e questo Yuya lo capiva fin troppo bene.

Non aveva davvero voglia di accontentare la sua richiesta, eppure l’avrebbe fatto comunque.

Non si chiese se fosse giusto o sbagliato, non si chiese che cosa potesse fare di diverso per farlo stare meglio, perché anche in quelle condizioni, anche con quel dolore in fondo allo sguardo, aveva fiducia in ciò che Kei voleva, e nel fatto che fosse andato da lui per averlo.

Si sistemò meglio sul letto, sciogliendo lentamente l’obi che teneva legato il kimono e abbassandoglielo sulle spalle, chinandosi poi verso di lui per lambirgli la pelle con le labbra e con la lingua, sospirando quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi e cominciare a lacrimare, quasi involontariamente.

Pianse per tutto il tempo, Kei.

Pianse mentre Yuya finiva di togliergli tutte le parti del kimono di dosso e mentre si spogliava a sua volta, pianse mentre lo toccava e lo baciava, e lo stringeva a sé, come a volerlo proteggere da qualche pericolo invisibile.

E pianse mentre Yuya entrava dentro di lui, piano, per non fargli male, cercando di fare di tutto per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo, per concedergli anche solo pochi secondi in cui non fosse costretto a pensare a niente, in cui non dovesse fare i conti con una realtà troppo dolorosa per essere sopportata.

E ci riuscì.

Per poco, ma ci riuscì, e fu felice di aver fatto qualcosa per lui, anche se così apparentemente inutile, anche se probabilmente sbagliata.

Rimase sdraiato nel letto accanto a lui, Kei, a giocherellare con le lenzuola di seta, a lasciarle scivolare sulla propria pelle con aria assorta.

Yuya lo stava ancora guardando, domandandosi che cosa gli stesse passando per la mente, quando il più piccolo si strinse a lui e le poche lacrime versate durante l’amplesso si trasformarono in un pianto a dirotto.

Yuya sospirò, tenendolo fra le proprie braccia, lasciandolo sfogare senza chiedergli niente, senza pretendere nemmeno di consolarlo.

Lo ascoltò piangere, e pianse un po’ anche lui, perché nella foga di distrarlo, di non farlo pensare e di accontentare quella sua voglia improvvisa di non essere più solo, si era dimenticato di piangere il primo anniversario della morte di Kota. 


End file.
